New school and New relationships
by Imnotablackchicka-Imjustachick
Summary: What if Cece never met Rocky Deuce and Ty? what if she just moved to Chicago? What if she had a crush on the most impossible guy? like most of my fellow writers I suck at summaries, just R&R I promise the story is better than the summary!


CECE POV

"But mom! What if they are mean to me" I whine it's my first day to a new school, me my mom and my little brother Flynn just moved to Chicago from Seattle, Washington. And things were going pretty well, I auditioned for a show called Shake it up! Chicago, and did great! I used to be in Shake it up! Seattle but since we moved I thought I would try for here.

"Oh relax honey you will be fine now go!" she shoved me outside I groan and walk down the street to my school... about a block away a girl who is also on the show... I think her name is Rocky?... OH! Silly me I forgot to tell you my name I am Cece Jones! Anyway... she came up to me and said:

"Hi I'm Rocky! I saw you at the auditions for the show!" she squealed and I realized she was unusually peppy

"Hi and yeah I saw you there too" I say back

"Cool I thought you did great" I thanked her

"Hey who were those really sparkly kids?" I ask her because I thought the boy was really cute

"Oh they are Gunther and Tinka exchange students from the third grade, the always have to wear sparkles and make a big appearance" She sounded like the hated them

"You sound like you hate them" I say

"I don't hate them, I don't particularly like them, but I don't hate them" she winked "We are frenemies, enemies but friends when we need them"

"Oh cool" I smile it wasn't even 8:00 and I was already making a friend we arrived at school I already put my things into my locker when I went there to get settled in with the principle and learn where my classes were

"Hey there is Deuce and Ty!" she pointed to two somewhat good looking boys near my locker I thought maybe her locker was there too, we walked over to them

"Hey Rocky" The one with headphones around his neck said

"Okay guys this is... um what's your name?" she turned to me

"Cecelia, but please call me Cece" I smiled

"Ok Cece, this is Deuce" she pointed to the very colorful on with Dr. Dre headphones around his neck

"Are those Dr. Dre headphones?" I ask him he smiles, judging by his eyebrows and his voice I would say he was Cuban

"I think I'm going to like this girl" he said Rocky rolled her eyes

"And this is Ty my brother" she pointed to the less good looking boy with dark skin and a black shirt with a fake undone tie around it

"Hey babe" he says seductively I roll my eyes, he's a player, great

"Hi" I say simply

"I am Gunther!" an accented voice says behind us me and Rocky turn around

"And I am Tinka!" the other girls says with the same accent

"And ve are ze hessenheffers!" they say together I raise an eyebrow

"They do that all the time, you'll get used to it" Rocky whispered to me

"Who is this" the boy Gunther asked

"I'm Cece" I say smiling at the very attractive boy from Europe, I have heard the accent before at my last school "Do you guys have cousins named, Regina and Fink?" I ask them

"Vhy yes ve do!" Gunther smiles playfully "Do you know them?"  
>"Yeah they were at my last school in Seattle Washington" I say<p>

"Did they do the opening?" Rocky asked I shook my head  
>"No" the hessenheffers leave and me and Rocky turn back to Ty and Deuce<p>

"So where is your locker" Rocky asks excitedly

"Tell your brother to move and I'll show you" I say pointing to Ty

"Oh sorry" he moves and I open my locker

"You already have stuff in there?"

"Yeah I put it in here and decorated it a few days ago when I met the principle"

"Cool" Deuce says I think I am going to like Deuce he is funny and cute, but I like Gunther better he has blond hair, and god know how much I love blonds

"So what's your first class?" I take out the sheet and look at it

"Math with Mr. Wrinkles" I say then look up

"Cool me too are you good at math if not I can tutor you" Rocky says, again way too peppy

"No I'm cool" I turn to Ty and Deuce "Is she always this... Peppy?" I ask them they nod

"Hey!" Rocky says we all laugh then the bell rings, we all say goodbye and me and Rocky head to Math, my least favorite subject, I'm dyslexic so it's really hard most of the time.

"Hey Rocky" I ask as we approach the door

"Yeah" she says smiling

"Could you be my tutor? Math is really hard for me" she squeals

"Yes of course" She pats my arm then her face goes serious she doesn't say anything she just keeps walking, we get to the class and I go to an open seat in back, the teacher was telling everyone that I was new. I didn't know a certain sparkly blond, was sitting in front of me until he turned around with everyone else I stared at him after he turned around twirling my red hair around my finger, little did I know that Rocky was watching me the whole time with a grin on her face, I was about to figure that out in a minute.

After class I was standing at my locker with nothing to do when Rocky came up smiling like an idiot

"So do you _Like-like _Gunther hessenheffer?" she asked I blushed  
>"W-what do you mean?" I say dumbly<p>

"I saw you looking at him in Math and twirling your hair... oh by the way I love how red it is, is it natural?" I nod

"Yeah 100% natural" We get in to a conversation about each others hair when Deuce and Ty come up again

"What's natural?" they ask I roll my eyes

"My hair it's 100% naturally red" I say

"Oh, So Cece wha'cha doin' this Saturday?" Ty tries to flirt with me I roll my eyes again

"Not going anywhere with you, that's for sure" his smile disappears  
>"Nice" Deuce and Rocky say at the same time, then they blush<p>

"So Cece you wanna come by my place later we can get to know each other and I will make sure Ty stays away" she glares at Ty I just laugh

"I would love to but I have to watch my little brother Flynn tonight my moms got late shift" I say quickly

"Then can I come to your house?" Rocky offered I figured that wouldn't be such a bad Idea

"I live in an apartment, and yeah sure, I live in the kingslack building apartment 640" I say Rocky's smile grew bigger if that was possible

"Wow I live only one floor up! And I could come to your apartment through that window by the fire escape!" she squeals

"Okay that's great, but please stop squealing you're gonna pop my eardrum!"

"Sorry just excited that I finally have a friend that's a girl! And not just Deuce" Rocky gestures to Deuce

"Hey!" Deuce says offended I chuckle, then Rocky, Deuce and Ty walk away, and the hessenheffers show up again

"I am Gunther!" Gunther starts

"Yeah yeah Gunther Tinka Hessenheffers I get it" I say trying to get them to shut up

"Well ve wanted to say good luck on the show on Saturday" Tinka states then walks away

"Sorry my sister is not a big fan of new kids" he steps closer to me so he is right in front of me and I am against the lockers I blush

"I-I- uh-" I start off but am stop when Gunther moves his face and lips closer to mine he tilts his head slightly

"Cece Jones the new girl with red hair, a dazzling smile and great dance moves" he whispers I could feel his breath on my face it was minty, he moves his hand to my lower abdomen and pushes me gently against the lockers his other hand was against the lockers next to my head, he was leaning in slowly, then his lips were against mine, and all I could think was _OMG! He's kissing me!_ I kissed back obviously, I put my arms around his neck pulling him closer and deepening the kiss we stayed like that for a few minutes making out in the hall way but we needed to breathe _curse the need for oxygen_ I think to myself and pull away panting Gunther is breathing heavily and smirking at me

"What?" I say slowly smirking back

"Nothing you're just a really good kisser" I raise an eyebrow still smirking

"Of all the people to have my first kiss with it had to be a goat loving Hessenheffer" I chuckle

"Did you not like it" he asks the smirk gone  
>"No" I smirk bigger when I see his face "I loved it" I say kissing him again the bell rings and we walk off to class, me with a huge smile on my face<p>

Lunch came pretty fast I saw Rocky Deuce and Ty sitting at a table and sat with them

"Hey" I say  
>"So have a good make-out session with Gunther?" Rocky asks I nearly choke on the piece of salad I'm eating<p>

"What!" I say when I can breathe again

"I saw you and Gunther kissing in the hall" she says calmly

"Yeah" I smile again remembering the kiss

"Well tell me some details!" she shakes me

"Only...if..you...stop...shaking me!" I say between shakes she stops

"Sorry" she starts eating a banana

"Yeah yeah, Well after you guys left he came up and cornered me against the locker, then whispered some... stuff to me and then kissed me, and to my luck it sort of turned into a nice long make out session" I took a bite out of a tiny tomato

"Oo lala! Cece's got a boyfriend" Rocky sang

"One kiss doesn't make us boyfriend and girlfriend" I say finishing my tiny tomato

"Hello Bay-Bee!" A familiar accent says from behind me, Gunther sits next to me Tinka sits next to Ty

"Aw, Ty you and Tinka look so cute together!" I squealed like Rocky

"What!" Ty said then notice his arm around Tinka

"Oh Ty just admit you like Tinka and we can all be happy!" Rocky exclaimed Ty rolled his eyes and kissed Tinka

"YAY!" I screamed then threw a carrot at them

"Hey Cece are you a vegetarian?" Deuce asked

"Yeah I saw this video on this site that my friend showed me and it was terrible I became Vegetarian after that, plus I threw up on him" Deuce choked on his milk  
>"Him?"<p>

"Yeah 'him' my friend was a guy, you got a problem with that?" I smirk at him

"No nothing no problem"

"How many friends did you have at your last school?" my smirk went to a frown

"Just Jake, he was the only one who understood me, I went to a private school that required uniforms and perfect grades, That was very hard"

"What do you mean he was the only one who understood you?"

"We were the only ones out of thousands of kids there who have dyslexia, everyone thought we were freaks, that's actually why we left, it was too hard. Jake moved with us but he is starting here next week his parents are still settling in"

"is Jake coming to this school?"  
>"Yeah, you guys will love him, he has blond hair and brown eyes but he has contacts that are red because he is crazy obsessed with vampires, plus he wears almost as much sparkles as these two" I point to Gunther and Tinka then I noticed Gunther's arm was around my waist, and I was closer to him then I started.<p>

"So I think I might like him" Gunther joked I giggled  
>"So blond hair red eyes and sparkles, the vampire version of Gunther" Ty said with his arm around Tinka's shoulders<p>

"Probably, oh and if he is reading a book don't bother trying to talk to him" everyone laughed

I was having a great time at my new school I hope it gets better!


End file.
